This invention is related to reel seats for fishing rods, particularly to a reel seat which can make an attachment of the reel to the fishing rod in a firm and stable position.
Various forms of reel seats have been provided for attachment of fishing reels to fishing rods. There is a method to attach the reel to the fishing rod by providing, as shown in FIG. 1, a fixed hood 11 and a movable hood 12 which have two sockets 11a and 12a respectively for receiving two ends of the reel foot 13. A guide screw 14 operated by hand is provided to drive the movable hood 12 towards the fixed hood 11 and to fix the reel foot by the screw engagement of the guide screw 14 and the screw threads 15 provided on the fishing rod 16.
Referring to FIG. 2, there is another form of reel seat which includes a bar seat 20 and a slidable securing means 21, the bar seat 20 having two attachment curved end surfaces 22, 23 and an intermediate curved surface 24 to be tied to the fishing rod with wires or strings. At one end of the bar seat 20 is provided a fixed attachment socket 25 for receiving one end of the reel foot 26. The slidable securing means 21 includes an attachment socket 27 for receiving the other end of the reel foot 26, and a bent spring plate 28 which has one end 28a to engage the toothed surface 29 of the bar seat 20 when the presser member 29a is depressed. The reel foot 26 is fixed to the fishing rod when the securing means 21 is moved toward the attachment socket 25 and the presser member 29a is depressed.
The above reel seats are found deficient. As the former is a fixed type, replacement can not be made in that case. In the later case, the attachment of the reel seat by thread-wrapping can not be kept too firm. It is usually made of metal and easily comes loose. The fishing rod may be damaged especially when the reel seat is subjected to load. When the presser member 29a is depressed to fix the reel foot, the end 28a of the spring plate 28 sometimes only abuts against the tip of the tooth, as shown in FIG. 2b. This may cause the slight backward movement of the securing means 21 which tends to loosen the attachment of the reel foot. Further, to detach the reel seat, it is necessary to apply an undesirably large force to lift up the presser member 29a so as to release the bent spring plate 28 from the tooth. Also the fabrication of such reel seat requires several processing steps.